Novel therapeutics in ophthalmology are currently going through a massive expansion in disease applications and mechanisms. Numerous diseases ranging from inherited retinal degenerations to acquired diseases, such as macular degeneration, are potentially amenable to many of these therapeutics, including stem cell delivery, gene therapy, small molecule pharmacotherapy, and other biologics. Many of these therapies are highly dependent on precision delivery to the area of interest.